When She Told Him
by TerrifyingTermite
Summary: Just a missing scene from my all-time favorite Hitchcock film, pushing along the sweet romance of Jack and Charlie.


**I've always loved that bit of romance in this movie. I'm completely obsessed with the future of their relationship, and since there wasn't much on here I decided to do something about it. ^_^ So here is a missing scene from the movie. Eeeeeenjoy!**

* * *

Jack returned that night- the night of the accident.

Charlie was standing in the garage, holding herself tightly. She had been forced to lie and push her way through what had really happened. Her tears had been accounted to losing one's favorite relative, and no more thought was given to her as her mother broke into hysterics.

Hours later and they had finally made it home. Her mother was put to bed, as were the children, and her father was to take care of other things. She could have helped. Probably should have helped, but was unable to find it in her.

The hustle and bustle of legalities and well wishers had proved too much for Charlie, and she had made her escape as swiftly as she was able. Her tears had long since stopped, and only a dark resignation gave her any sensation of feeling.

It was well past any reasonable hour of the night, but there was nothing to be done. She could do nothing but stand in silence and darkness, knowing not what was to be done. Surely he must have heard by now; she dearly hoped he would come to her.

But alas, it was not to be. She waited and waited, and he came not. Oh, if only he had come.

It was half past eleven when her father finally found her. She suspected he knew where she had run off to, but was grateful he had left her in peace. All he said was her name, and an embrace was given before he led her by the hand back to the house. He walked her up the stairs to her door and patted her shoulder softly before disappearing down the hall.

Sleep was long coming, and nightmares joined it when it did.

~~~  
The next day was as tedious as the rest. She was to be in mourning along with the rest of the family, but all she could mourn was trust broken and lives lost. Nevertheless, she did her duty in aiding the run of her home and keeping care of the children while her mother rested.

Oh, her poor mother. The scene, as was such at the railroad station, was one she never wished to be a part of again.

She closed her eyes, forced back the too-recent memories, and pushed herself through the day.

It was half past eight when she heard the car. Heard the car and knew the driver. She was out the door and running across the lawn before she could stop herself, his arms waiting as he strode around the vehicle to meet her.

He held her for an eternity, one arm fitted around her waist while the other hand rubbed her back and shoulders as she rested in the safety that was Jack Graham.

"Charlie, let's go to the garage."

She allowed him to lead her, though his arm never left her. She was grateful for that, more grateful than for anything else that had been done. The well-wishers and condolences from people around town who claimed acquaintance with her uncle had been too much.

They were in the garage, and he seated her in the chair, pulling over a box so he could remain near her and anchor her by holding her hands.

Silence was preeminent for a time, Charlie knowing not what to say and Jack content to wait and support as was necessary until she did.

Eventually, her courage rose, and she began to tell him of all that had happened in the few, short days since he had gone. The accident on the stairs, which drew a pained look. The incident in the garage, to which he gripped her hands tighter. When she told him of the most recent occurrence involving the train, he swept her off her seat to envelope her in his arms, thanking God that she was alive.

It was then she cried.

He murmured words of encouragement and affection in her ear while she did, but did nothing to stop her. He simply whispered and held her, safe and secure in his arms while she wept. He wished above everything there was more he could do, but knew it was not to be borne. She needed a release, and if anything he knew about her was to be true he thought this might be the first time she had let go.

So he simply waited, schooling his thoughts away from all that had happened, knowing that it would work him into a rage. How dare anyone think they could hurt Charlie, dear and precious as she was? She had only done what she thought was best.

But oh, how he wished she had told him what she knew. He believed there to be evidence in her hand, though whether she would ever tell him remained to be seen. However, she had communicated and he had understood that everything Jack had thought Charlie Oakley to be was true. Beyond a shadow of a doubt he had been the Merry Widow Murderer, even going so far as to reveal himself by attacking his so-issued favorite niece.

Still, she was safe, and she was here with him now.

Also, she was beginning to calm down, her sobs slowing to sniffles and shaky breaths.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered, turning her head to lay it against his chest as she spoke. "Jack, I tried to reach you. I called and called, but there was no answer!"

"I know, Charlie, and I'm sorry. I had something else I needed to check out and hadn't made it back to the place until just the other day. And that's when I heard the news."

"I'm not mad; I figured you were busy."

"But, Charlie. Oh, Charlie, why didn't you tell me?" He set her back a bit so he could look into her eyes, and hoped she could see the emotion in his. "I could've kept any of these things from happening to you."

"I know, Jack, and I tried to tell you. But you'd driven too far away already."

"You mean after we said goodbye and you told me I could come back?"

"Yes, and I should've told you sooner, but my mother! I just couldn't hurt her like that, Jack... and everything worked out in the end, I guess." Her gaze dropped and her chin quivered.

Jack sighed and drew her back closer, resting his cheek on her head. "I guess it did, Charlie. And there's no use looking at the past, but only towards the future."

"Yes, the future. The first thing in that is the memorial. Oh, Jack! They're going to be saying such nice things about him, and I- I..."

She buried her face again, and her small frame shuddered against his. "I just don't think I can stand it."

"Well, think about it. You're in mourning, Charlie, though for different reasons than others around you. I think, if you beg out of it, you can skip the service and stay outside with me."

A muffled sound came from the young woman.

He smiled, unable to help himself. "Of course I'll be there for you, Charlie. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, especially when you're hurt so bad."

She shifted again to free her mouth. "Thank you, Jack. That means an awful lot."

He nodded and allowed himself the indulgence of enjoying the feel of her in his arms. The next weeks, even months would be extremely difficult for the family, especially for Charlie. But he swore to himself he would do everything he could possibly do to help her past this. Whether or not he got everything he hoped for, if she was happy, then he would be happy, best as he could.

And _this _he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.


End file.
